Thoughtless
by Nymph of Ogygia
Summary: Slightly twisted thoughts and actions of Gregory Goyle. SLASH. To "Thoughtless" by Korn.


****

Thoughtless

By Calypso 

* * *

Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies 

Pushing all the mercy down, down, down 

I wanna see you try to take a swing at me 

Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground 

You sit there like some kind of monarch. A goddamned king looking down at us lowly subjects. Smirking and snapping commands without any resistance whatsoever. Watch the minions run! We will never defy you. We love you. Love you and hate you. 

You fuck with our heads. That's how you get everyone to bend to your will. Playing mind games with your own housemates. You're one sick bastard, you know that? Of course you do. You're proud of it. 

Why are you trying to make fun of me? 

You think it's funny? 

What the fuck you think it does to me? 

You take your turn lashing out at me 

I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me 

You're always ordering around me and Vincent. Scorning, patronizing… I'm not as smart as you but I'm not completely thick. But you always make me feel as smart as a troll with your stupid, biting remarks. Like I'm some brainless crony for you to kick around.

And I loathe that triumphant sneer. You know the one. Like a fucking God effortlessly conquering a foolish mortal. We're on your side and you still treat us like we're lower than those Gryffindor brats you spend so much time trying to trip up. 

Every time you smirk at me it pushes me closer to the edge…

All of my hate cannot be found 

I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming 

So you can try to tear me now 

Beat me to the ground 

I will see you screaming 

You just wait. I'll get you. It's an obsession now. See the mighty one fall. Watch you squirm at the lowest disadvantage. See you whimper and plead. 

I want you powerless below me. Mock me, I dare you. You'll get yours.

Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies 

I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown 

I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me 

And I'll pull the trigger 

And you're down, down, down 

The opportunity has presented itself at last. How very unfortunate for you. That last slight to my character -- wishing you had kept your mouth shut? Too late, I have you now. Your mind games won't work this time. I'm clearly at the advantage with physical strength. 

I pushed you down and the common room cleared quickly. All those people, not one willing to help you. I smile. They hate you, too. They don't care what happens to you. Your rule has come to end, dear friend.

Why are you trying to make fun of me? 

You think it's funny? 

What the fuck you think it does to me? 

You take your turn lashing out at me 

I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me 

How the might have fallen. You're sputtering, your eyes wide and scared. So different from that confident arsehole depreciating my worth. You always enjoyed overpowering us with your scathing tongue. 

I laugh manically, thoroughly enjoying having you powerless before me. Now who's overpowering who? Go ahead, snivel. It'll add to my pleasure. And I will undoubtedly get pleasure from this. 

All of my hate cannot be found 

I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming 

So you can try to tear me now 

Beat me to the ground 

I will see you screaming 

I pause and you jump to action. Not action --that's not your style-- speech. How quickly the fearful tears stop when you see a chance to get yourself out of this and come back out on top. 

Not this time, mate. I know what you want to say. 'Don't be stupid, you'll never get away with this.' I strike you before even a sentence leaves your pale lips.

You fall back again. I curse myself for almost falling into your power again. Not this time. Not ever again. 

All my friends are gone, they died (gonna take you down) 

They all screamed, and cried (gonna take you down) 

Gonna take you down 

Your friends and mine -- not one comes down to see if there's any trouble. They know there's trouble. They choose to ignore it.

This revenge is theirs as much as mine. You have many enemies disguised as friends here in the snake pit. They have been the victims of your cruel games, too. 

They want you down. 

All of my hate cannot be found 

I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming 

So you can try to tear me now 

Beat me to the ground 

I will see you screaming 

Years of hate and unrestrained malice takes over my actions. You scream, scream with pain and fear. I don't care. I want to see you scream. Louder, more panicked! You are weak now, and you know it. 

No more than you deserve.

All of my hate cannot be found 

I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming 

So you can try to tear me now 

Beat me to the ground 

I will see you screaming 

This punishment I'm inflicting on you, it seems to last forever, doesn't it? Keep screaming, it'll be over soon. This is how I like you. Humiliated, powerless, whimpering for some mercy.

No mercy, Draco, no mercy.


End file.
